


Innocence And Experience.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Girl gangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence And Experience.

Wendy had always been a quietly shy young woman, even now she was not the best at human contact. Sure, she was capable of love and she'd proven it time and again, but she still lacked the most basic human experiences. Or some of them. 

She had never once been 'made love' to, just fucked and discarded. She was silent even now, quietly reading a book and hiding in a quiet corner. Gwen Baker was looking around the place not sure what to do with herself when she stumbled upon Wendy. 

"Well, well look at this little bookworm cutie."  
Wendy had looked up instantly, flushing a bright red.   
"Oooooo a D-Light! You are off your turf little D-Light."

She said silkily.  
"I.... I'm sorry."  
Gwen smirked and knelt down in front of her.

"Kiss me."  
Wendy had blushed but kissed her all the same. Gwen licked her lips.

"Mmmmmm Yummy."

She said and then kissed Wendy again.

"Mine now...."

She purred running a finger over Wendy's lips. Wendy blushed again, remaining silent.   
"Can't you speak?"  
"I... can. I just... don't. Often."  
“What a pretty sounding accent and voice…"  
Wendy flushed sadly. 

"You think so?"  
"Mmmhmmm my little pet...I really truly do"

Gwen said before kissing her again. Wendy blushed and kissed back gently, unable to hide her tears. Gwen brushed away the tears as they continued to kiss. Wendy only pulled back when she needed air, her shy smile as gentle as usual. Gwen smiled and nuzzled her.

"Here? or somewhere else?"  
"Depends... how alone we are?"  
"No one around for a good few blocks I don't think."  
"Then... here."  
Gwen smiled and slowly reached up Wendy's skirt. Wendy smiled and moved to make it a little easier. Gwen moved around so she was now more on top of Wendy then beside her. Wendy gave a low mew of pleasure. Gwen smiled and kissed her as she slid one finger into Wendy. Wendy gasped, and moaned. Gwen quickly pressed her mouth over hers and kissed her to stifle the moan. Wendy mewed weakly. Gwen smiled and set a slow pace, stroking her face as she continued to finger her. Wendy purred and leant into Gwen's touch even as she arched into her fingers. Gwen smiled and slid a second finger into her. Wendy mewed and arched again. Gwen began licking Wendy's neck. Wendy purred softly.   
"So sweet."  
Gwen purred. Wendy blushed shyly.   
"And even more sweet when you blush…"  
Wendy smiled and blushed further. Gwen smiled at her and slid a third finger into her. Wendy gasped and arched, instantly closer to climax.   
“Come for me baby girl…”  
Wendy had soon done just that, unable to hold her climax off any longer. Gwen had smiled, kissing her again.   
“Sweet girl…”   
Wendy had blushed and Gwen smiled.   
“My little D-Light… my love.”  
“Take me home?”  
“Of course.”  
Gwen smiled, instantly leading the girl away.


End file.
